Always
by xepherXIII
Summary: Because they both knew he'd always come back. YBXYY. Lemon. Takes place when Bakura's the thief king.


A/N: This is my first ever lemon. Go easy on me, 'kay? This is told from Bakura's POV. This is a Yami BakuraXYami Yugi fic. Don't like, don't read. If you've gone past this point, then please, read and enjoy.

* * *

We can never get it right. We meet, we clash, we move on. And our hatred for each other grows stronger every time.

You know I hate you. I swear I do. Right now, I'm enjoying having you beneath me-shuddering, moaning, fragile. Just so damn fragile.

Breakable even.

You're beautiful; and even now, your eyes defy me…

Even though you don't fight back.

It's funny how that works. Vulnerable; Submissive-that's what you are. And somehow, you haven't broken yet; in fact, I think it's made you stronger. Better.

Your life is a lie-a dream that condemns your very existence. You don't even know the true horrors of your father's bloodstained legacy. You're the innocent, unfortunate little puppet that doesn't know a thing.

But you don't see it that way. I grip your neck tightly.

"What is it that you want?"

You look at me then; wine red eyes unfazed and even a bit annoyed.

"Must we do this every time?" You mutter. "…You. I want you."

"Only me?" You roll your eyes.

"Only you." I let go of your neck. Looks like you'll be stuck with some red marks. It's not my problem. You should know I'm possessive by now. Instead of pushing me away, you reach up and kiss me.

You're damn confusing. Out of everyone else in the world, you chose me…the violent thief king who threatens your life daily. You say you hate me.

And I hate you too. I hate everything about you. Every. Little. Thing.

This is all just a game. Both of us are trying to break-not ourselves; but each other. And the stakes are raised every time.

From the beginning, we weren't meant to be.

But we are.

I kiss you back then; violently, passionately…

It must have been rough because your lip is bleeding. I lap it slowly savoring the shaky sighs.

I can't tell if you like things rough or if you're just trying to be brave. It doesn't matter. You're here now.

I'm brought back to reality when you start biting and sucking on my neck, teeth grazing slightly on a sensitive area.

I growl in approval, and I know you understand because you bite even harder. Then you move to my chest.

Tweaking gently you tease and toy with them, slow and deliberate in drawing out all the gasps that you can out of me. My turn now.

Pushing you back down onto the sheets, I attack your neck first returning the favor. You hum in approval and move your head to the right. The left area is always your sensitive one.

That's one thing I like about you. You don't act like some cheap whore. And you don't go telling me how sexy I am, or moaning about how much you want me…

You show me. With your actions, with your eyes.

Those beautiful eyes.

I decide to head down lower. Your nipples are all hard and pointy-obviously, you're turned on.

I take my time tugging at them sharply, drawing out whimpers and curses.

You always contradict yourself. I put my fingers near your mouth. You look curious, but suck on it without question. I guess you don't really know what you're in for.

While you do this, I move even lower, making a quick stop at your belly button and dipping my tongue inside, watching your expressions the entire time.

You look right back at me, eyes slightly glazed over. And I know what you want. I kiss you then, just so you don't know what's coming next.

One finger disappears inside you.

You shudder, breaking the kiss and trying to calm yourself. I can't help but like the way your odd colored hair clings to your skin.

I tug you into a kiss again, my finger moving inside you. I think you're ready.

A second finger.

This time, you're not as shocked and you don't break the kiss. I'm guessing you've gotten used to this kind of pain.

A third finger.

By now, you're squirming, wanting more, needing more…I pull the fingers out.

"Hurry up, Bakura."

I smirk at you.

"What I'm going to put in you much bigger. You sure you're ready?"

This time you glare at me. Another interesting expression.

"I'm sure. Damn it, just get on with it!"

I chuckle, ignoring my own erection. "You really a virgin?"

Your glare is even fiercer this time. Breathtaking. "Do. It. Now."

Unable to ignore my big problem any longer I pull your hips to me, positioning myself just right.

"Don't come crying to me when I'm done…"

"I won't cry." You huff. And then unexpectedly, you push me down. I look at you with a questioning glance.

"You were taking too long."

With that, you impale yourself on me. You're not as confident as you look. You're eyes are clenched shut and you look like you want to cry. You don't.

I grab your hips gently pushing myself up so I'm holding you. "Tell me when you're ready."

Its hard restraining myself, buried in your fiery liquid heat, tight and sometimes getting even tighter.

"Bakura." I look at you. "Don't go easy on me."

I can see in your eyes that you mean it. And inside my chest is something…that I can't name. An unknown feeling that's not hate.

"Like hell." I pull out and then slam back in, you cry out. Usually, if I was with some slut, this is the part where they'd start screaming 'more'.

You don't. Instead, you take the reins slamming yourself back on me. It's unexpected and I let out a moan but it's really more of a growl.

You sure you a virgin? You're good at this…

You waste absolutely no time in setting the rhythm, and although you moan, it doesn't annoy me…It makes me want to hear more.

But I can't just let you have all the fun. We're just beginning. I push you down hooking your legs onto my shoulder and increasing how hard I push into you.

Now is the time when I begin searching for the spot. You wouldn't know what it was, so I don't bother telling you when I suddenly switch angles.

Another thrust.

You shudder violently, suddenly as I hit that spot. Looking at you, I can tell you're enjoying it.

I'm enjoying it too, because every time I hit it, you clench around me a little tighter. I can tell you're close. So I grab that lonely little part of you that's sliding between us.

Okay. So it's not little.

You thrash under me and cry out at the sudden stroking, almost sobbing because of the ecstasy. We're so close…just so close to a fiery release.

I thrust as hard and as fast I as can, wanting to combust so badly. You look like you're feeling what I am too.

Feeling what I do…

My thoughts suddenly cut off as we finally reach the end of our erotic tango. The look on your face is unlike anything I've ever seen as you cry out from the hot, pulsing pleasure, and we ride out our releases.

You cry out this time; unable to hold it back. I can't help it either. It feels so good!

My mind is blissfully blank. And you're just lying there, trying to regain your breath. I grin and kiss you.

"That was pretty good."

You look at me then, eyes still a bit out of focus.

"Mm." That's when I pull out.

You moan softly and I growl, leaving your tight warmth.

We rest for a few hours, taking our time and attacking each other with kisses every few minutes.

"Do you think you could go another round?" I ask.

"I don't think so…you did a number on me."

I grin then, examining my professional work. You have tons of hickeys on your neck, chest, legs and inner thighs. You give me a small smirk.

"I did tell you not to go easy on me."

My grin widens and then I realize something: right now is the only time we interact like this. And amazingly…I don't mind. But looking out the window, I know it's almost time for me to leave. Everything goes back to normal. I'm the bad guy and you're the good one.

"It's time to go." I say. Luckily, for you, this is your room so you don't have to go anywhere.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Like hell. You're my enemy. I hate you. And I'm not coming back."

You smirk at me then. "I hate you too. Next time you come back, you're dead."

"You'll never take me alive."

This is normal. Routine, even. This is just the first time we've ever had sex. I turn back to look at you.

"I'm not coming back." I climb through the window, knowing there aren't any guards to worry about.

You lie back in your bed, watching me all the while.

"Good night, Bakura."

"Good night prince." I can tell you're not worried at all. Because you know I'll be back. Always.

Always.

* * *

End notes: Loosely based off the song 'Always' by Saliva. Please tell me what you think of it.


End file.
